


Kanaya's Watersports Fetish

by redglares_hot_butt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pee, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 16:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redglares_hot_butt/pseuds/redglares_hot_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an evening in bed, Kanaya inadvertently admits her fetish to her girlfriend. Surprisingly, Rose isn't bothered by it at all, and even offers to let Kanaya watch her pee. And when Kanaya has to piss, too, Rose is more than willing to help satisfy her desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kanaya's Watersports Fetish

"Mmmmm, Kanaya, could you move for a moment? I'd love to stay here a while longer, but I really have to piss." Rose had jumped in bed with her girlfriend as soon as she'd arrived home earlier. The two of them had some leisurely but satisfying sex, and were now enjoying some naked cuddles. But Kanaya had crawled on top of her a few minutes ago, and the way their bodies pressed together brought Rose's attention to the strong urge to pee that she'd been ignoring up until now.

Kanaya continued gently licking and kissing Rose's neck like she hadn't even heard anything. Rose rolled her eyes and waited a moment before turning to the side and pushing Kanaya's body off of hers. The troll girl let out a whimper of disappointment as Rose wiggled away from her.

"Kanaya, I'll be back to cuddle in a minute or two!" Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Or if you're that clingy you could come with me, I guess." 

Kanaya stared at Rose for a moment before mumbling, "Could I? I wouldn't mind watching, really." She paused a few moments, looking slightly embarrassed, before hastily adding, "Since of course I don't want to let go of you just yet." 

"You want to watch me pee? Well, sure, I don't mind." Rose smiled slightly at her girlfriend's odd request. "Why though? Is that a fetish thing?" 

Apparently it was, because Kanaya responded by blushing a deep green and rolling away from Rose to bury her face in a pillow. 

"Kanaya! I just told you that I'd let you watch! And really, it's perfectly okay to tell me about what you're into," Rose said with a hint of exasperation. She waited a moment, but Kanaya said nothing and stayed put. "Well, okay. I'm going to go piss, and if you stay there you'll miss quite a show." 

Rose stood up and started walking towards the bathroom. She got about three steps before she heard Kanaya jump up to hurry after her. Kanaya took Rose's hand as the two of them walked. After a moment, she asked timidly, "So, you - you don't think that this is really gross?" 

"That you'd be turned on by me peeing? Nope!" Rose responded before planting a quick kiss on Kanaya's cheek. Kanaya squirmed a bit, a bit uncomfortable at Rose's blunt description of her kink, and finding it hard to believe that Rose was really willing to indulge her.

When they reached the bathroom, Rose walked in and pulled the toilet seat up. "I suppose if I pee standing up, you'll get a better view." Before Kanaya had a chance to say anything, Rose leaned back a bit and started to pee. She'd done this before and knew how to aim, so she was holding herself in just the right way for her stream to land right in the center of the bowl. Rose sighed in relief, then added, "That's much better. So do you like what you see?" 

Kanaya walked up behind her and gently wrapped her arms around to give her girlfriend a hug. She leaned her head over Rose's shoulder to look down at the pee stream, which Rose gently waved back and forth around the toilet water. "Yes dear, that's just... Wow."

Rose turned to look at Kanaya, who was staring intently down at the stream. She giggled and gave Kanaya a quick kiss on the cheek, before looking back down at what she was doing. Rose then leaned backwards against Kanaya a bit, settling back into her arms. She reflected for a moment on the fact that she was pissing at full stream while cuddled up with her girlfriend. It was certainly an unfamiliar sensation, but a surprisingly pleasant one. Rose pondered for a moment before deciding that she'd even go so far to call the situation 'comfortable' and 'relaxing.' However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by Kanaya slowly pulling herself away. "Would you mind if I got a better look at what you're doing, Rose?"

"Huh? Oh, sure, I guess. I've got plenty left in the tank, so to speak," Rose replied as she stood back up straight. Kanaya quickly moved to the side of the toilet and knelt down to look more closely at Rose's pee stream. She reached up to hold the hand that Rose wasn't using to aim, and the two of them interwove their fingers. Rose couldn't help but smile at the juxtaposition of performing such a chaste romantic act as hand-holding at the same time as taking a piss to indulge Kanaya's fetishes. "You enjoying the view down there?"

"Oh, yes, it's quite beautiful." Kanaya responded. She sounded a bit distant, clearly quite enraptured in what she was watching. Rose decided it would be better to ask questions later. Kanaya would be undoubtedly be a bit embarrassed to talk about it, but Rose was sure she could get her girlfriend to open up by fingering her a bit. The two of them didn't say anything for the rest of Rose's piss, and instead each just clutched the others' hand tightly. Rose shifted her aim a bit from time to time, changing where her pee splattered noisily into the water. Finally, after what seemed like forever, her stream died down, and Rose leaned forward so that the last few drops made it into the toilet bowl. 

They both stayed still for a few moments afterwards, before Rose finally turned towards Kanaya. "Well, should I wipe or would you like to lick me clean?" Rose asked jokingly to break the silence. She was a bit startled when Kanaya almost jumped forward to push her face into Rose's crotch and start licking her pussy. Her surprise quickly turned to bemused acceptance, though, and she shifted her legs apart to give Kanaya better access. It seemed a bit weird, but Rose _had_ just offered to let Kanaya do that. And, well, she quite liked what Kanaya did with her tongue when she was down there.

It was probably a full minute before Kanaya pulled away. "I hope that wasn't too forward of me," she said a bit sheepishly, probably realizing a bit too late that Rose had been somewhat sarcastic with her offer. "I suppose I should admit that I am really turned on by that kind of thing. I hope you haven't found it too weird."

"Mmm, I can tell. And I guess I do find it a bit odd, but not in a bad way. I'd be happy to pee for you again sometimes. I'd need to go either way, so I might as well let you watch. And I wouldn't want to miss out on the opportunity to spend some quality time with my lovely girlfriend." Rose smiled warmly down at Kanaya. She said her last line with her usual snark, but was completely serious about it. Over the last few minutes she'd decided that there was something very endearing about sharing as intimate of an act as peeing with someone she was so close to. 

Kanaya looked relieved that Rose didn't seem bothered by what they'd just done. "Well I'm glad that you're willing to do this for me. Watching you pee again in the future sounds wonderful, really." She leaned forward and planted a kiss on skin right above Rose's clit. "Would you like me to continue down here?"

"I'm pretty worn out from earlier, actually." Rose could certainly have gotten off again, but it would take a while, and she'd have preferred a more comfortable location. "Maybe it would be better if I got you off, now that I've pissed for you?" 

Kanaya stood up quickly, apparently thinking that was a good idea. She wrapped her arms around Rose and planted a kiss on her cheek, before simply saying, "thank you." Rose returned the hug and gave her a kiss on the lips, before pulling back a bit to flash a sly smile. She then reached between Kanaya's legs and ran a finger down the length of her pussy; the troll was so aroused that she was practically dripping. Kanaya responded with a small moan.

"Wow, did I turn you on that much?" Rose asked teasingly, gently fingering her girlfriend. "We'll definitely have to do this again then. Actually, I quite liked the part where you held me in your arms when I was peeing. Maybe next time I'm horny and really have to piss, you hold me like that the entire time? And then eat me out when I'm done." 

"You... You'd like that?" Kanaya looked shocked.

"Yes, I think so. Cuddling you while peeing was surprisingly nice." Rose was a bit shocked at her own enthusiasm, even. But the slick fluid coating her fingers made it pretty clear just how much Kanaya liked it, and Rose was suddenly excited at the prospect of turning on her girlfriend this much again. She wondered what other sorts of pee things Kanaya would like her to do, and wished that she had a full bladder again to try some. 

"Oh. Well. I'd be glad to cuddle you any time you have to go, really," Kanaya replied with an elated grin and a deep jade blush. "Umm, would you be willing to do the same for me? I have to pee now, actually, and hugging you while I go sounds... pretty great." 

"Sure!" Rose envisioned herself sitting on Kanaya's lap while Kanaya sat on the toilet, and snuggling up while her girlfriend relieved herself noisily into the water below. It seemed like a great idea - equal parts silly and enticingly intimate - and Rose grinned and giggled a bit from the thought. "Would you like me to finish getting you off now, or go back to it after you piss?" 

"How about after?" Kanaya said after a moment of thought. Rose nodded and withdrew her hand, then brought it up to her mouth to lick off Kanaya's fluids. Kanaya then turned away from the toilet and walked forward a step. "Would you mind if I peed in the tub? I'd make sure to not get any on you, of course." 

"Huh? Oh, that's fine," Rose replied. She made a mental note to ask about the idea that she'd just had when Kanaya had to piss next, though. Kanaya stepped into the tub, and Rose followed.

Kanaya situated herself by standing with her legs apart a bit, and smiled tentatively. Rose gave a much wider smile in return, and took both of Kanaya's hands in her own. This was apparently encouragement enough, since a moment later a small stream of jade piss started to dribble out of her and splatter on the floor of the tub below her. Kanaya sighed happily before saying, "I hope you don't mind if I pee a bit slowly. I kind of want to savor this." 

"Sounds fine. Now, how about those cuddles?" Rose moved a bit closer to Kanaya, and leaned in to give her a big hug. Kanaya wrapped her arms around Rose in response, and the two of them pulled each other a bit closer. Rose began to gently plant kisses at the base of her girlfriend's neck, while listening to the sound of her piss hitting the tub below them. She revelled in the feeling of being so close to Kanaya while she did something as personal as urinate. Kanaya was probably having the time of her life being able to satisfy her fetish, but Rose decided that she was going to have just as much fun satisfying her newfound enjoyment of this type of intimacy. 

A wet feeling across the bottom of one of her feet distracted Rose a moment later. She realized instantly it was because she was standing directly between Kanaya's puddle and the drain of the tub, but glanced down to look anyway. Kanaya noticed this, and looked down herself before abruptly pulling away and offering a horrified apology.

"Kanaya. Kanaya. It's okay." Rose really didn't care; she just wanted to cuddle some more. To make her point clear, she raised her foot off of the ground and stuck it directly under Kanaya's stream. The pee felt nice, actually, as it hit her skin and then flowed down to the bottom of her foot. The demonstration shut Kanaya up, at least for the moment. Rose decided to leave her foot in Kanaya's pee stream, and planted it firmly on the ground there before embracing Kanaya again.

Kanaya again returned the hug, but seemed a bit reluctant this time. "Rose, you don't have to let me pee on your foot if you don't want..."

"You're actually pissing on my thigh right now." This had happened after Rose pulled herself closer to Kanaya with her foot under the stream. "But I kind of like it! And I'm going to be very mad if you try to move away an inch. Just shut up and hug me already."

Kanaya took a moment to process this, but then embraced Rose as tightly as she could. Rose smiled, and buried her face in Kanaya's shoulder. For a moment she wondered what had gotten into herself to be doing this, but the feeling quickly passed. She wanted intimacy, after all, and at the moment it was hard to imagine something more intimate than clutching Kanaya tightly while she pissed gently down Rose's leg. Rose sighed happily and closed her eyes, and allowed herself to relax and fully savor the situation.

The two of them stood like that for a while - Rose really had no sense of how long - with the only motion being the slow dribble of Kanaya's pee onto Rose's skin. Eventually Kanaya shifted her head slightly, to nuzzle against Rose's face and gently plant kisses there. Rose sighed happily again, before mumbling, "I love you, Kanaya." 

"I love you too," Kanaya replied, sounding a bit surprised given the circumstances. Rose pulled back a bit to smile at her girlfriend. Kanaya smiled back, but then pulled away just enough so that she could look down and see her own pee hitting Rose's leg. "Oh my, I really am peeing on your thigh."

"How about you pee on my hand?" Rose asked with a laugh, as she quickly stuck one of her hands under Kanaya's stream. The warm pee flowed over her hand and between her fingers, and Kanaya gasped at the sight. Rose smiled, and decided to be more daring - she moved her hand to press right up against Kanaya's crotch. Kanaya's pee flowed directly onto one of Rose's fingers, before running between her skin and Rose's hand, and finally down one of Kanaya's legs. 

"Oh. Oh my, that's really hot," Kanaya said carefully, evidently struggling to keep herself composed.

"Would it be hotter if I fingered you while you were pissing?" Rose hadn't forgotten just how horny her girlfriend was. She had no clue if that was actually something Kanaya would like or not. But, Rose was really curious how far Kanaya's fetish extended - and asking to try things seemed like the easiest way to find out.

"That would be absolutely wonderful, if you wouldn't mind doing it," Kanaya responded, before pulling Rose closer to kiss her. That was more than enough encouragement for Rose to reach her hand slightly farther back and start rubbing her fingers up and down Kanaya's absolutely drenched pussy. Rose cuddled up a bit closer, and closed her eyes to return Kanaya's lusty kisses.

She fingered Kanaya a bit tentatively at first, unsure of what exactly to think about rubbing Kanaya's piss all over her pussy lips. It was certainly an interesting, and very wet, sensation for her. But then Kanaya started thrusting her hips to grind herself against Rose's hand, and Rose felt obliged to speed up. She continued rubbing her fingertips up and down Kanaya's labia as the jade pee flowed down over them, and she pressed the base of her fingers against Kanaya's clit. Rose's efforts earned a desperate moan, which she knew meant that Kanaya was really, _really_ ready to get off.

Rose worked at getting Kanaya there as fast as she could. A few moments later, Kanaya's flow of piss trailed off. Rose felt vaguely disappointed on her girlfriend's behalf, since something told her that Kanaya would have really liked if she came while still peeing. But that couldn't be helped now, so Rose kept up what she was doing, and Kanaya kept moaning in response. 

Finally, Rose felt a gush of slick wetness over her fingers as her partner began to come. Kanaya groaned and gasped, and pulled Rose closer to kiss her more sloppily and forcefully. Rose returned the kisses enthusiastically, and continued rubbing Kanaya's pussy vigorously. The troll girl seemed to be having quite an intense orgasm, as evidenced by the undignified lusty noises coming out her mouth. After a while, Kanaya's moans tapered off, and Rose slowed down her rubbing. The two of them kissed passionately for a bit longer, before finally Kanaya pulled back with a huge grin across her face. 

"Thank you, Rose. That was amazing," Kanaya said, with the elation in her voice saying as much as her words.

"Well, I'm glad I could help you with that." Rose smiled back, feeling quite satisfied with herself. She pulled her hand out from between Kanaya's legs, and admired the drops of green-tinted liquid covering it. "And I'm glad you enjoyed drenching me with your piss and your cum. Maybe we should get cleaned up now?"

Kanaya's cheeks blushed a bit brighter green than they already were, and she reached over to close the curtain and turn on the shower. The warm water flowed out over both of their bodies and over the floor of the tub, rinsing away Kanaya's fluids. Finally, the troll spoke up, "I did quite enjoy that, actually. And I'd like to try it again sometime, if you wouldn't mind." 

"Of course I wouldn't mind," Rose replied with an inviting smile. "I guess there's a lot of things we could try, really. But I'd like to finger you while you piss again sometime. Maybe if I start a bit earlier, I could get you off while you're still peeing. Would you like that?"

"Oh, my. That would be incredible. Just amazing. I'm not sure I could explain how much I'd enjoy that." Kanaya stared a bit vacantly, apparently fantasising about what Rose had just said.

"I can tell you enjoy it a lot, sweetie. Though maybe you'd like it even more if I was peeing too?" Rose always enjoyed egging on Kanaya's fantasies. "Would it be hot if we got snuggled up nice and comfortably, and then I pissed down your thigh, and you pissed into my hand while I fingered you?" 

Kanaya's eyes widened at the suggestion, and she embraced Rose tightly. "That... wow. If our bladders weren't empty, I'd kind of want to do that right now, actually."

"Well, we don't have to pee right now, but we could fix that with some tall glasses of water and a bit of time," Rose suggested with a devious smile. "But until we need to go again, you could tell me all about your piss fantasies so that I know how to indulge you properly."


End file.
